A Christmas Present
by Rue-xx
Summary: This is about Rose's gift to Dimitri, after the tragic news of *gag* Tasha. Give it a shot, I'm sure you won't be disappointed. :)
1. Chapter 1

**So, here are the events following Janine's departure. Poor Rose, eh?**

**Disclaimer: I have claim _only_ over this plot, not the characters.**

* * *

**RPOV**

My conversation with my mother kept replaying in my mind, the words echoing within the numbness of my brain, the sentences shattering my resolve, the possibility – no, the reality – gnawing at my aching heart.

_Alberta might be training you; word has it Guardian Belikov and Tasha had their final conversation about their…arrangement. No one's seen him since, so I suggest you go and give him his present, before he leaves._

I don't know what my mother said after that, I just kept nodding methodically; finally, she just hugged me and left, leaving me to my thoughts. _Before he leaves_; _before he leaves; before he leaves._

I had thought so hard about Dimitri's gift, trying to determine what I should give him because I wanted it to be special. I finally had an idea but no means to actually get it. Dimitri used to sometimes talk to me about Ivan and he once told em about this Western that Ivan had bought for him, in honor of their friendship as it was about two friends – who were like brothers – and one of them always looked out for the other. Dimitri had told me that Ivan had given it to him before graduation, because he knew Dimitri was going to be his guardian.

That Western had a note from Ivan in it, that expressed Ivan's love and gratitude towards Dimitri and He had told me that Ivan had as much as read the novel and written small notes in the empty spaces next to the text – some of their memories and personal jokes, stuff like that.

But, unfortunately that Western had been at Ivan's house at the time of the Strigoi attack that killed him and was transferred to his father's custody along with his other belongings after his untimely death.

I had wanted to get that novel for Dimitri, so he could have a part of his best friend with him, but I couldn't. Turns out, my dad _could_. I was talking to my mom the other day – we grew a little closer after Spokane – and she asked me about what presents I got everyone and one thing led to another and I ended up telling her about my idea for Dimitri's present. My mom somehow contacted my dad – who apparently has great connections – and got the book for me, though she still refused to tell me who my dad was.

Now, sitting here, with puffy eyes, I write a letter to Dimitri and put in on top of the box which has the Western and a photo album of the two of us – we never took any pictures, they were just random moments captured on film by people like Liss or Alberta or Celeste; though a few of them _were_ taken by the two of us.

I quietly make my way to his room and put the box outside his door, after knocking, I swiftly turn away to go back to my room before he sees me or I see him because if that _did_ happen – I was most likely to break down.

* * *

**Gimme your thoughts. :) **

**Also...tell me if you guys want a continuation in DPOV for this, if I've enough requests, I'll update one such. **

**Anyways...Review! ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here's the continuation...I'm not satisfied with it so gimme your thoughts, okay? Thank you, once again to all of you who took the time to review! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA, I'm not that good of a writer. :P **

* * *

**DPOV**

It had been over a week after the whole Spokane incident; I had been avoiding Rose and Tasha but she had hunted me down to get an answer for her proposal. I have been sitting in my room since this morning, after having given her my final answer. No matter what I did, I just couldn't stop my mind from drifting off into thoughts about Rose; _Rose, My beautiful Roza._

I couldn't decide if my decision was the right one – in accordance with her – and I just couldn't concentrate on my Western. Then again, how could I? The love of my life just underwent extreme trauma and _I was avoiding her!_ I didn't want to, of course, but I just felt like I was the last person she needed – or wanted – to see right now.

It killed me, not being there for her when I knew she was hurting; she might never admit it out loud to anyone but I knew her. I knew how much this affected her, not only did she have her first kill(s) but she also lost a friend – a friend she cared about _a lot_, a friend she had begun dating recently. The thought made me clench my fist, both because it hurt me that she was moving on (as hypocritical as that is) but also because she may have had genuine feelings for Mason, genuine affections similar to what I felt for her and that thought just made me revert back to my initial thoughts – _was my decision the right one?_

I was still processing these thoughts when there was a knock was at the door; I sighed and got up to open the door…to no one but before closing the door, I noticed a box and a letter. I should have been able to notice it before but I was too distracted by Rose, which again made me question my decision. But, no matter how many times I questioned it, I just couldn't refute it either.

I picked it up and carried it inside, shutting the door with my foot. I set the box on my bed and look at the envelope – the sight of the word on it makes my heart clench; _Comrade, _in messy cursive writing that I found quite endearing. I open the envelope and take out a letter;

_Dimitri,_

_Merry Christmas, Comrade. I know I'm a little late but well…circumstances wouldn't allow me to give you your present. Inside the box are two things, One of which I'm sure you'll like – for obvious reasons – but I'm not giving it away. The other…um, well, it's a photo album. It has several pictures of us in it; from training or random ones by Alberta and Lissa. I added it as a last minute thought because I wanted you to have our good memories with you._

_I know that you don't love me, and I'm still not sure how to feel about that; I mean, I'm happy that you're going to have everything you wanted with Tasha but at the same time….It _hurts_, Dimitri. I love you and the thought of you with someone else…well, that's enough to bring me to tears._

_Mom told me that you gave Tasha your answer today, and…well, _why would you say no_? It's the perfect opportunity; she's your friend, a friend that you get to have a baby with, _why wouldn't you choose her_? _

_I wanted to believe that you wouldn't go with her; that you cared enough about me to at least tell me your decision but you haven't even talked to me after the plane ride, you even kept your distance at Mase's funeral. I'll admit, it hurt me…_a lot. _That you couldn't even bear to look at me._

_Anyways, I hope you like your present, Comrade. _

_~Rose_

By the time I was done reading the letter, I had tears in my eyes but I refused to let them fall. How could she believe that I didn't love her? That I didn't care about her? Yes, I'd been keeping my distance but not for the reasons she assumed. I had half a mind to go to her right then and there but I refrained, deciding to open up her present first. I lifted the flaps of the box and my breath caught.

Inside, there lay a Western; and not just any Western but Ivan's Western, the one he'd given to me. I opened the book with shaky hands and sure enough it still had words from Ivan in it, in his nearly illegible scrawl. I flipped through the pages, reading more of his comments. It made my heart ache but at the same time, gave me peace…I had a piece of Ivan with me. _But how did Roza get it? _

I shook off the thought and moved on to the next item in the box, which was – as promised – a photo album. It was almost full of pictures of Roza and I; of us running, sparring, me carrying Rose on my back – well, at least that's what the picture looked like but in reality, Rose had jumped on my back and refused to get down – her looking up at me with a pout as I held up a donut, the two of us just walking with me listening to Roza say something intently. It had several other pictures in it too, but none of them were in the gym, thankfully. Most of the pictures were in non-professional environments and nearly all of them made my heart squeeze painfully, as I took in the happy gleam in mine and Roza's eyes and that just made me surer of my decision.

With determination, I headed out towards Rose's room. To say, she looked surprise as she opened her door would be understatement, but I didn't give her a chance to respond as I pushed her gently into the room and turned around to swiftly lock the door behind me. Turning back around, I cupped her face – her eyes still wide and confused – in my hands and kissed her. I kissed her softly, with all the pain, love and passion within me; my heart leaped for joy as I felt her arms go around my neck and felt her kiss me back.

Pulling back, I rested my forehead against hers and closed my eyes. I whispered, barely audibly,

"_No_," I felt Rose's eyes flutter open against my cheeks. She pulled back confused and asked,

"What?"

"No. I told her No. Tasha."

If possible, Rose's expression became even more confused, "But, _why?_ It was a great opportunity and -"

I cut her off by kissing her, "Because I'm in love with you," I said as I pulled away briefly and then before she had a chance to reply, sealed our lips together.

* * *

**Huh, this turned out longer than I expected.**

**So...Gimme your thoughts! ^_^**


End file.
